Hogwarts Poems
by WritingJunkie
Summary: A selection of poems that have been sitting on my computer for a while. please R
1. A Change in Snape

The Change in Snape

Severus Snape

And his cape

Were walking through the grounds

Catching students

Out of bed

And turning them around

Sending them

Back to their rooms

Points removed for every sound

The morning after

At breakfast time

He noticed they were missing

And left the hall

In search of students

In the hallways kissing

However he didn't

Think he'd find

Riddle's basilisk was hissing

He tried to avoid

Its murdering glare

But found it just too luring

His body lay

On the ground

Petrified and obscuring

The way to reach

His classroom door

Madame Pomfrey had to do more curing

Now Severus Snape

No longer searches

For students out of bed

He learnt his lesson

By nearly dying

And was scarred permanently on his head

He became much nicer

And a less dominating man

For pain was thing he would dread


	2. Getting Rid of Umbridge

Getting Rid of Umbridge

Getting Rid of Umbridge

Umbridge was working one Saturday night

When the students decided to give her a fright

They crept into her bedroom and let loose Hagrid's spiders,

Gathered the headless horses and their headless riders,

Raided Snape's Potion cupboard for a poisonous Potion

And together the students had a big notion

That when their headmistress got into her bed

There would be some shouting as she hit her head

And the sight of the horses and all of their riders

Surrounding her bed which was full of spiders

May just be enough to get rid of their teacher

As she was definitely their least favourite preacher

They wanted to get her out of their school

And bring back Albus Dumbledore as he was cool!


	3. Cat, Rat and Feather

Cat, Rat and Feather

Cat, Rat and Feather

Minerva McGonagall taught Transfiguration

She always made her students do a lot of preparation

Her animagus form was a tabby cat

Unlike Pettigrew; he was a rat

They would meet one another in secret at Hogsmeade Station

The cat and rat would look unusual together

If Fawkes went as well there would be cat, rat and feather

Together they seemed like a strange group of friends

But they were a secret organisation trying to make amends

They would meet in hot and cold weather

By the end of the war nothing had been resolved

The rat no longer came and the feather had dissolved

The cat survived despite being old

And would still go to the meeting place out in the cold

Despite the problem already being solved


	4. Hogwarts Founders

Red and gold

Hogwarts Founders

Red and gold

The colours of glory and fame

Only to be held

To Godric Gryffindor's name

Green and silver

The colours of the Dark Lord

And his Death Eaters

Are Salazar Slytherin's reward

Blue and bronze

The colours of the charms Professor

Cleverness prospers here

For Rowena Ravenclaw and her successor

Yellow and black

The colours of the rest

Not fitting for other houses

But Helga Hufflepuff chose the best

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Known to all of wizard-kind

A magical universe has been revolving here

For the Founders, an excellent find


	5. Sorting Hat

Sorting Hat

Sorting Hat 

For year upon year

Term upon term

Sorting after sorting

People's houses I confirm

Gryffindor students

Brave and bold

Slytherin students

Cunning and cold

Ravenclaw students

Very hardworking

Hufflepuff students

Potential is lurking

Hundreds and thousands

Of students I shall sort

All with different qualities

All sorted by their thoughts

So many people

So little time

Beginning of an era

The beginning of their climb

Aurors and death eaters

Both are alike

All begin as students

Before destiny shall strike

All shall sit beneath me

As I decide their fate

Although nervous students at first

They shall all be someone great.


	6. Azkaban: Who's gonna fill your cells?

Azkaban

This poem is an idea taken from Tom Russell's Who's Gonna Build Your Wall? Song about illegal immigrants moving between Mexico and the USA, except this version is about aurors and death eaters.

Azkaban

I got 800 miles of ocean border  
Right outside my door  
there's Ministry men in little pickup trucks  
who declared their own dang war  
now the Minister wants to build a barrier like muggle Berlin, 8 feet tall

But if Mr Riddle sends all his followers home  
The Aurors will have a ball

But who's gonna fill your cells, boys  
Who's gonna be there at dawn  
Who's gonna give your dementors their souls  
When Mr Riddle's men have withdrawn

Who's gonna keep your job secure  
And keep you up to date with new spells  
Who's gonna pay your wages and  
Who's gonna fill your cells

I ain't got no politics  
So don't lay that rap on me  
Left wing right wing up wing down  
I see empty cells

It's the Minister's hard-working do-gooders

That's created this whole damn squalor  
It's the pyramid scheme of Ministry jobs  
And who's gonna fill your cells

But who's gonna fill your cells, boys  
Who's gonna be there at dawn  
Who's gonna give your dementors their souls  
When Mr Riddle's men have withdrawn

Who's gonna keep your job secure  
And keep you up to date with new spells  
Who's gonna pay your wages and  
Who's gonna fill your cells

We've got fundamentalist ministers  
We've got fundamentalist muggles  
We've got fundamentalist aurors  
That'll blow the whole thing up for you

But as I travel around this big old world  
There's one thing that I most fear  
It's a minister in a golf shirt  
Destroying the community year after year

But who's gonna fill your cells, boys  
Who's gonna be there at dawn  
Who's gonna give your dementors their souls  
When Mr Riddle's men have withdrawn

Who's gonna keep your job secure  
And keep you up to date with new spells  
Who's gonna pay your wages and  
Who's gonna fill your cells


	7. Harry Potter

Harry Potter went to town

Harry Potter

Harry Potter went to town  
Riding on a Firebolt  
Crashed it into Draco's dad  
And started a revolt.

Harry Potter, use your wand  
Use it nice and quickly  
Stop the bad guys right away  
And do your job real swiftly.

Remus and Tonks came down to help  
Without all of the Order  
Using magic to stop the fight  
And righting the disorder.

Harry Potter, used his wand  
Used it nice and quickly  
Stopped the bad guys right away  
And did his job real swiftly.

There was Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Losing with one against three  
He fought hard but without success

The Order cried out with glee.

Harry Potter won the war

Won it nice and easy

Beat the bad guys to the throne

And lived eternally.


End file.
